Shotahipa
''Shotahipa (Through he does perfer the name Shotaflower which is then sometimes mispronounced Shataflower) is a pure blooded Saiyan whose parents (Poiro and Kartaffe) lived on another planet (They had no actual reason why). When Shota’s parents died, him and his twin sister (Loliflower) decided to use their parents space pods towards Earth for distinct reasons. Shota wanted to seek a new life and Loli just wanted fight strong opponents (They landed on Earth post the Cell games, after all). Appearance Shotahipa wanting to show his Saiyan pride still wears his own Saiyan armour. Minus from pride, he also uses that as an excuse for him to use it when he goes USSJ in fear that “Any human clothing would break apart”. What he hides however is that his Saiyan armour he has... is acturally Loliflower's armour. Through Shotahipa tries to hide that fact, being very resistant. Like most pure blooded Saiyans, he has black short hair (with a large piece of hair spiked up in the middle) with green eyes. He is also white skinned. It should also be noited that he has a tail. Backstory Before there was two Saiyans, Poiro and Kartaffe. Porio was a high class Saiyan due to his family scoring high while Kartaffe being a low class warrior due which her parents hated. They both grew an interest with eachother, Kartaffe found a "High class warrior" while Poiro found someone to train. After alot of training, they decieded to have babies to have more Saiyans to spar with. The babies were twins - Shotaphia and Loliflower. Shotahipa and Loliflower use to live with their parents on another planet for an extremely short before they died thanks to Frieza's soldiers wanting to cleanse the "Saiyan Scum". When they died, they went towards a “Thriving planet” as Loliflower put it. Shotahipa didn’t mind, we wanted to seek a new life despite Loliflower just wanting a good fight. When they reached to Earth, Loliflower and Shotaphia left each other to fill their goals with them meeting each other every now and then. Loliflower is too busy "Training in extreme temperatures". Shotahipa then noticed a large tower so he decided to fly upwards to see who was at the top. The “large tower” being the lookout. Shotahipa saw a strange figure, Mr. Popo, who greeted him asking him “Why he was there”. Shotaphia explained to Popo what happened and him having a sister. Mr. Popo then told him about Earth and a couple of points of cities that should have houses for sale. Personality Shotahipa (due to him being 12, near 13) wants… to get girls (Despite Loloflower just wanting to train and get stronger). To him, he’s attracted go girls. However, unlike perverts such as Master Roshi, he can’t really help him being attracted to females. Outside of that, he does have the common logic to act serious when he must. Minus from females and serious events, Shotahipa is usually optimistic about events. Shotahipa and Loliflower have a typical Brother and Sister relationship, however. Loliflower can be seen as overprotective towards Shotahipa as he's the cloest she has to a "family member". Abilities/Techniques Flight – Shotahipa can fly with the use of Ki. Super Saiyan – Shotahipa learnt how to use Super Sayian and two different grades. Ascended Super Saiyan – Shotahipa uses ASSJ for serious battles that involved life or death situations. Ultra Super Saiyan – Shotahipa's favourite SSJ form that he uses in none serious battles or to attract girls. His bulky muscles do hinder his speed for abnormal strength, however. For him, the outrageous damage is worth the speed hindrance. Super Saiyan Two - During Frieza's attack in Resurrection F (Some soldiers attacked other cities), he remember as a baby seeing his parents dying in cold blood thanks to Frieza's solders. This gave him P.T.S.D. from the event. Pissed at what happened, his hair started to get spiked with his Ki roaring out rage. This made him to fully ascend to Super Saiyan Two. Even Loliflower was shocked, she worked her ass off, getting Zenkai boosts on purpose and the weaker of the two just got it over rage. It should also be noted that Post SSJ2 Shotahipa was somewhat mentally scarred from the event, his personality changed to a more cynical type. Being annoyed at how he didn't help despite him being too young to actually help. Shotabeam -Shotahipa starts the beam by stretching both of his hands to the floor. After charging, Shotahipa then shoots two beams (One for each hand) against whoever. Short Combination - Shotahipa starts the attack with a good punch to the chest, which is followed with a kick to the stomach. The combo changes depending in what form he’s in. If he’s in his base form, Shotahipa then flies up, kicks whoever on the head, knocking them down and then firing his Shotabeam against them. If he’s at SSJ or higher, he throws whoever down and stomps on them. Finally, he fires a Ki blast to the face (For the disrespect). Fusion As a what if (Through in the future timeline, he learnt fusion when he died), Shota learnt the fusion dance (EX Fusion and the Earrings don't require any type of dance, whatsoever) for some reason and “Convinced” Loliflower into doing the dance. The result? Lolta. Granted in the Main Timeline he could learn the dance post Buu Arc, through. Fusion Dance Appearance Lolta’s hair is still back (at base form). Their hair is mostly Shota’s with how the spiked part of his hair leads to Loli’s ponytail. Besides from the hair, the body’s more Loliflower based. The body is feminine and facially, Lolta seems angry at the fusion (Loliflower hates the idea of fusion). The typical Fusion gear is still there just more feminine looking. Fusion Forms “Perfect” Super Saiyan – A combination of Ultra Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Elfin. The muscles don’t hinder the speed due to Elfin’s speed and vice versa. This form is debatably better than SSJ2 and thus they don’t use SSJ2. Super Saiyan 3 – If Gotenks could do it, Lolta can, too! (Future timeline only) Super Saiyan 4 – With Loliflower and Shotaphia having tails and lacking a physical body (they died in the future timeline), they could reach Super Saiyan 4. The form changes their body to their prime, meaning they lose their actual name if you think about it. Despite SSJ4 Lolta being weaker than SSJ4 Gogeta, it is still a x4000 boost. Trivia *Shotahipa's old name was Shotaflower, only reason why his name was changed was to make him "Canon-Friendly" *Since of where Shotahipa lives and him being a good hearted Saiyan, he could in theory do the Super Saiyan God Ritual and becoming a Super Saiyan God, and then heavily surpassing Loliflower that way. He doesn't want to do that however since of how him becoming a God would point towards Goku and Shenron as the way Shotahipa would of got immensely more strong (If he met Goku one day and asked him about why he couldn't sense his Ki). It's also the matter of how he would be too OP for my taste. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails